


Adventures at the Mexican No-tell Motel

by Annfan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Hot Tub, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kate is a little tipsy, Massage, Motel adventures, Sexual Content, Smut, but she still has her faculties, chocolate cake, mexican honeymoon, slight dub-con because of alcohol consumption, starting in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annfan/pseuds/Annfan
Summary: Seth and Kate find themselves in a very...unique motel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So last time I was in Mexico I discovered the existence of “no-tell” motels and thought it would be a great setting for a Seth/Kate story. Sorry if there are any Spanish or grammar mistakes! This was not proofread and Spanish is not my native language. Part two will be up soon!

They have been driving through the Mexican countryside for hours when Seth stops at what actually looks like a semi nice hotel for a change. It’s white stucco and pretty clean cut. It kind of looks like an American retro roadside motel you could have found somewhere in the southwest in the 70s. There are even palm trees outside. Kate is pleasantly surprised. 

“I can get the room this time if you want?” She offers. 

“Sure,” he shoves a wad of cash at her. “You speak better Spanish than me anyway.” He shrugs. 

“Be right back,” she says, and she hops out of the car to walk into the “Auto Inn.” 

Kate pushes the cheap dollar store sunglasses she’s wearing back on her head and smooths down the short, Hawaiian print sundress, knowing she looks the perfect part of the road-tripping tourist. 

“Hola!” She flashes a smile at the immaculately manicured Mexican woman behind the desk. 

The woman looks up and raises one perfectly shaped dark eyebrow, looking Kate up and down, “Como te puedo ayudar?” How can I help you?

“Uh,” Kate hesitates, racking her brain for the Spanish words that she learned in the travel section of her junior year Spanish class. “Una habatación para dos personas?” She raises two fingers to indicate she needs a room for two people.

The lady snorts slightly, “Tu eres joven para una suite.” 

“Sorry?” Kate doesn’t understand, “no hablo mucho español.” 

The lady just shrugs, mutters “Nada,” and flashes her a smile before keying her a card. Kate pays her a modest amount of pesos and the lady instructs her to go to room thirty-two. 

“Gracias!” Kate calls, and the lady is still giving her a strange look when she replies, “De nada.” 

Kate skips outside and slides back into the passengers seat of the beat up piece of junk car that they are currently using for transportation. “Room thirty-two,” She announces.

Seth swings the car around the motel until they come to a placard that says “trienta y dos” in cursive script on a roll up door. 

“Wow, it even has its own garage,” Kate gasps. 

“Yeah,” Seth looks surprised, “and you only payed the amount on the billboard out there?”

“Yeah,” Kate nods, “it was pretty cheap, I guess we just got a good deal.” 

“I guess,” Seth looks skeptical. “Get out and open it for me Princess and I’ll pull the car in.”

“Okay.” Kate gets out and swipes the key card and the door automatically rolls up. She follows the car into the garage as Seth pulls in and then punches the keypad so the door closes behind them. 

“Here.” Seth tosses her the backpack that contains all her worldly belongings (most of them stolen). “Are you sure you didn’t accidentally rent us an apartment?” He asks, looking at the stairs leading up from the garage. 

“Yes, Seth, I’m sure,” Kate rolls her eyes and starts up the stairs. 

There is an awkward silence as Seth follows her up the stairs. They’ve been traveling together for almost two months now. Two months since they lived through hell on earth. Two months since Kate watched her daddy die, killed him herself, and had to leave his body to rot in the most unholy, godforsaken place she’s ever seen. She swallows, tries to force the hurt deep down her throat along with her saliva. 

It’s been two months and she doesn’t quite know where she and Seth stand. They aren’t friends, they aren’t family. They’re just two wanderers stuck together by shared circumstances that no one else could begin to understand. Kate knows she should blame Seth. She can’t help but wonder if her daddy would understand, or if he would be ashamed of her, living with a criminal like this. But Seth makes her feel safe, makes her feel protected in a way she can’t explain. She knows she shouldn’t feel safe with him, knows he’s a bad man, a dangerous man. She knows better than anyone because she’s felt the cold metal of his gun up against her head, seen that unforgiving look in his eye. “I’ll drop you before your finger ever touches the trigger,” he had said, and she had believed him. 

Kate knows she shouldn’t feel safe with a man that’s capable of that. She didn’t always feel safe with him, not before the Twister. She remembers her frightened rabbit heart beating through her chest before she learned there were greater things to fear than cocky, callous bank robbers. Now she knows what’s she’s capable of too. She knows the feeling of taking a life, not a human life, but it doesn’t matter, the hot sticky blood still felt the same on her hands and face. 

Kate is startled out her her spiraling thoughts when she finally reaches the top of the staircase and Seth stumbles behind her, stubbing his toe. 

“Son of a bitch,” he grumbles. 

Kate rolls her eyes and fumbles around for a light switch. When she finds it and flicks it on, she can’t believe her eyes. 

She lets out a choked noise, half gasp, half mortified squeak. 

“What? What is it?” Seth throws his duffle bag down and pushes around her, trying to see like a curious child searching for hidden candy 

Kate wants to burrow her head in the sand and die as soon as Seth sees the cause of her embarrassment. 

“What the hell?” He looks as perplexed as she feels. 

How the hell did Kate get them THIS room? Are all the rooms like this? They can’t be. Can they? 

There’s one bed. Which wouldn’t necessarily be a problem, in of itself. They’ve shared motel beds before, when lodging options were limited. Or other times that they don’t talk about when the nightmares were too bad to not feel the comfort of another human close by. 

The singularly of the bed isn’t the problem. The problem is that it’s heart shaped and the brightest, tackiest shade of red that’s she’s only ever seen on a stripper at the Titty Twister. 

Not only does the bed look like something straight out of a bad porno (Not that Kate’s ever actually really watched pornography. Once, accidentally, and she got scared and turned it off) but everything surrounding it is equally as bad. There’s a silver pole, a straight up stripper’s pole, on the left side of the room. On the right side is a full length, free standing mirror. In between the bed and kitchenette where they are standing is a jacuzzi clearly meant for two. 

“Holy shit, it’s a sex motel.” Seth says downright gleefully. He turns to her with that same shit eating, predatory grin that he had given her when he had congratulated her on “playing tongue hockey in the house of the Lord.” 

Its the first time he’s grinned like that since Richie left, and it’s at her expense. Kate wants to sink through the floor and die.

“Well, well princess. Didn’t realize this kinda place was your...type of thing.” He raises one mocking eyebrow, still grinning ear to ear.

Kate has the very strong sudden urge to tell him to go fuck himself, but her good Christian upbringing manages to win the internal fight to keep the irritated cussing to herself. “My Spanish must not be as good as I thought,” she says instead. 

“It’s okay.” Seth chuckles, gives her shoulder an almost brotherly squeeze. “We all make mistakes.” 

He finally starts to sober up. “Seriously though kid, a place to sleep is a place to sleep. I don’t give a shit. I’m just giving you a hard time.” 

Kate sighs, rubs her eyes and takes her sunglasses off her head, shoving them into the outside pocket of her duffle bag. “Yeah, I guess.” 

“The garage makes sense now though,” Seth smirks. “Ya know, in case we were secret lovers or something.” 

Kate feels a hot blush of shame flood her cheeks. She knows Seth isn’t referring to them specifically. Knows they aren’t anything near lovers, and that’s what makes it so absurd. But she wonders if that’s what everyone else thinks when they see them together? Do they see a young girl with a much older, but objectively attractive man, and conjure up images of daddy issues and illicit affairs? 

“Yeah, I guess,” Kate mutters again. Dear God, is that all she has the capability to say? 

Seth throws his bags on the floor, flicks on the rest of the lights and wanders over to the bed before sprawling out over the red, fluffy blanket adored bed. 

Kate sighs, puts her bags down as well, and kicks off her sandals before crawling onto the bed beside him. She lets out a small groan and Seth’s eyebrow raise doesn’t escape her notice but the bed feels too good for her to care. The mattress is so soft, and she is directly under the air condition. It’s a welcome respite from the baking leather seats of the car. 

Kate stretches out her pale legs and flexes her bubblegum pink painted toes that are finally starting to chip. She can’t believe that only three months ago she was getting a pedicure with Jessica in Bethel’s one and only nail salon. It seems like a lifetime away. Jessica had urged her to paint them red, said that color of pink was too little kidish. If Kate had felt like a little kid then she certainly didn’t now, stretched out next to a nearly 30 year old career criminal. 

“Hey, they even have room service.” Seth is flicking through a laminated booklet of everything from salad to pizza to enchiladas. “This place isn’t half bad Princess.” 

Kate nods, glancing around the room. At least it’s clean, much cleaner than anywhere else they’ve stayed in fact. The initial unease she had felt at staying in a place solely intended for pre- and extramarital sex is slowly starting to dissipate. 

“I’m gonna order something.” Seth is still glued to the food menu. Typical. “What do you want?” 

Kate rolls over, leans on one elbow and peers over him. She leans just a little too far, and her hair brushes the top of his shoulder. Suddenly she is acutely aware of the familiarity the position she is in implies. She can feel his gaze traveling to the exposed part of her thigh where her dress is riding up and the dip of the blouse through which her cleavage is showing just a little bit more than it should. 

Seth coughs uncomfortably and Kate’s face burns hot and she sits up quickly. “Ravioli, I’ll take the ravioli.” She attempts to be nonchalant. 

“Okay. Sounds good.” Seth looks as tense as she feels. 

He turns to the phone on the bedside table and proceeds to order two servings of ravioli in his best Spanglish. “Oh, and chocolate cake.” He decides at the last minute. “Torte, give us some torte.” 

Kate giggles. Seth rolls his eyes and hangs up the phone. “Whatever, they got the point. I’m just happy we get to eat something that’s not a goddamn taco.” 

Kate wholeheartedly agrees. Going out for Mexican food with her family used to be a special treat. They would go to a nice restaurant with unlimited chips and guacamole and a live mariachi band on Fridays. It was a special because it was rare, saved for birthdays or other special occasions. Now, after two months of living on the lam and eating Mexican food inclusively from grungy food trucks, gas stations, and hole in the wall convenience stores, it’s starting to loose the appeal. 

Kate sinks back into the pillows but doesn’t recline all the way this time and leaves a good amount of space in between she and Seth. “Might as well watch some tv while we wait,” She says and grabs the remote. 

The tv comes on to the local news. Kate doesn’t speak enough Spanish to really be able to tell what the anchor woman is saying. Something about gang violence in Juarez. She changes the channel. It’s not like they’ll be going to Juarez any time soon, too close to the border. 

A telenovela is on the next channel, Kate changes it again before Seth has time to roll his eyes. She skips through several more channels, a kid’s cartoon and some nature documentary about frogs until she comes to a channel that’s actually in English. 

It’s a buff, overly tan guy and a busty blonde in a skimpy dress standing in a sun room with a long couch. The video quality doesn’t look very good. Probably another soap opera, Kate thinks. They are arguing about something. 

She turns the volume up. Seth makes a strangled choking sound. 

“What’s wrong with you?” She looks over at him. 

“Nothing!” He gasps out way too quickly, looking much to amused. 

When Kate turns back to the screen the girl is dropping to her knees on the tacky looking carpet and it suddenly hits. It’s a porn channel. She squeaks, mortified at her naivety and grabs for the remote. 

Seth snatches it away, an impish grin on his face. 

“Give it back Seth!” She pleads, and feels like a whining child. 

“You chose it sweetheart.” He chuckles. 

“I didn’t mean to!” Kate continues to protest, and lunges for the remote. 

She manages to get a good grip on it but then she is suddenly flipped over, pinned on her back, with Seth’s hand encircling her wrist. 

She gasps and he grins down at her triumphantly, making sure his full weight is on her so she couldn’t budge even if she wanted to. 

There is a pause as she squirms under him, not yet ready to admit defeat. The loud, distinct sound of moaning echos from the TV and Seth’s smirk starts to fade. Kate can feel her pulse beating in wrist, is acutely aware of his large fingers pressing into it. 

Suddenly there is a loud rap on the door and Seth flies off the bed, switching off the TV. “I’ve got it.” 

Kate flops back on the bed, out of breath. Seth smooths a hand through his hair and opens the door. How the hell does he look so composed after...whatever that just was? 

“Con permiso!” A slender serving boy bustles in and over to the table, pushing a metal cart. “Dos platos de ravioles y un torte chocolate.” 

He starts putting the food on the table, and glances over at Kate, giving her a knowing look. She must look absolute debauched she realizes, and not for the first time that day, she absolutely wants to sink through the floor. 

“Con permiso!” The server announces again, and slips out the door. 

Seth grins and saunters over to the table, holding up the complementary wine bottle. “C’mon princess, lets eat!” He has the gall to sound impatient. Not for the first time that day Kate Fuller absolutely wants to strangle Seth Gecko.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate chews on her ravioli slowly, watching Seth eat. He grins at her, scarfing down his serving in the characteristic way of a man who has only been out of prison for a few months.

It’s not the best Italian food Kate has ever had, she’s pretty sure the ravioli came from one of those frozen packages, but she doesn’t care. It’s still pretty good. So she finishes off her plate as well, in silence.

Kate looks at the glass of wine Seth poured for her. She had almost considered saying she was too young and pushing it back to him. She hadn’t had anything to drink since that night at the Titty Twister. But she’s not too young is she? If she is old enough to hold her own with a criminal almost double her age, she is old enough to enjoy a glass of wine. Besides, she is technically above the legal drinking age in Mexico.

Kate takes a sip of the wine. It’s slightly bitter but not all together unpleasant. She never had wine before, her congregation thought communion was just symbolic and gave kids little cups of grape juice in replacement for wine. Everyone at her church was pretty straight laced and had quietly frowned at recreational drinking, which was why her father had kept his burgeoning alcoholism so carefully concealed.

Seth has already polished off his glass and is staring intently at the chocolate cake. Kate rolls her eyes. “Go for it.” He does.

Surprisingly, he actually saves her some. “This is really good Kate, you’ve gotta try some.” He leans forward, holding out the fork with a piece of cake on it, clearly intending to hand it to her.

Kate isn’t sure if it’s the wine in her system or something else, but she leans forwards and eats the cake directly from the fork he is holding.

Seth’s eyes widen a second, almost imperceptibly. Then his mouth curves up in a smile, and Kate realizes that she has just played a card but he is perfectly willing to raise the stakes. Seth Gecko is never one to be one-upped.

He scoops up another piece of cake and extends it. “Open.” He commands, voice a low, gravely timber that does all sorts of things to Kate.

She lets her lips fall open and bites into the warm chocolaty, fudgey goodness.  
She swallows the cake, not breaking eye contact. Seth’s eyes are dark and predatory and she feels brave, like she’s staring down a lion.

“May I have some more wine please?” She asks, fully aware that one glass was enough for a lightweight like her.

If Seth was a responsible adult he would say no. If he was a responsible adult he wouldn’t be giving alcohol to a barely legal, orphaned girl in a Mexican love motel, yet here they are.

“Sure,” He says, and pours her a full glass of wine. He looks at her like he half doesn’t expect her to drink it.

Kate does drink it, in three big gulps. She smiles at Seth, and the everything starts to feel a little bit lighter, and her head is floating. She’s not drunk, but definitely a little bit tipsy. Everything feels a little less heavy now.

As she lets the wine settle and warm up her body she starts to understand why her father drank so much even though she still wishes he hadn’t. Sometimes she thinks about how if her daddy hadn’t gotten drunk they wouldn’t have had to stop at that motel. She thinks about how she wouldn’t have ended up Seth Gecko’s crosshairs. She thinks about a lot of things.

But thinking too much makes Kate feel sad, and she doesn’t want to feel sad right now so she distracts herself by surveying the room again. As she is looking she has a sudden, impulsive idea. Kate stands up and feels Seth’s eyes track her as she ambles over to the jacuzzi.

“What are you doing?” His voice is low and dangerous.

Kate doesn’t respond, and doesn’t look at him. If she does she’ll loose her nerve.

She finds the button on the side of the large circular jacuzzi, presses it and watches it slowly fill with water.

“You don’t have a swimsuit,” she hears Seth say.

“That’s okay.” She pushes the button that starts the bubbles. The jacuzzi comes alive with a loud sputtering.

It looks so warm and inviting and she isn’t about to let her lack of the proper attire prevent her from soaking her weary muscles, cramped from days in the car. Before she has time to second think she unbuttons the front part of her dress, lets it slip off her shoulders and around her hips until it pools around her on the ground.

Kate hears Seth’s sharp inhale. She feels powerful, like a real woman as she leans forward on her tiptoes and then steps gingerly onto the platform that the jacuzzi is on. All she is wearing is a pair of navy blue cotton panties and a light grey bra with stripes and lace. It’s almost the same as a bikini, she tries to tell herself. The chlorine might ruin the bra though, she realizes. Oh well.

She perches on the edge of the hot tub and pivots to look at Seth. He’s breathing deeply, staring into her eyes. Suddenly, Kate is very aware of her lack of clothes. Seth may act like a child sometimes, but he is a grown and dangerous man, and even with the wine in her system she feels like an exposed young girl. She quickly swings her legs around and slips in the water, lets the bubbles cover her up.

When she looks up Seth is still staring at her. She can tell he is thinking, calculating what move to make next. She dances her fingers across the bubbly tops of the water, feels emboldened again by the foam concealing her form.

“You should come in, the water’s nice,” she says, quietly, meekly.

“Okay,” He says, seeming to have finished his internal debate.

Seth shrugs out of his black jacket and peels off the recurrent one of three wife beater tank tops that he owns. Kate gulps as he unbuckles his belt and slips out of his slacks as well.

Now he is standing in front of her in just black boxers and nothing else. Sure, she’s seen glimpses of his body before, seen his rippling abs by moonlight when it’s been to hot for a shirt in a crappy, non-air conditioned motel. But she has never seen the whole of him like this, straight on. He’s tan and ridiculously built and she is captivated by the black ink that works its way up his arm.

Seth steps into the water before Kate can’t worry about gawking too much. There’s more than enough room in the hot tub for two people, plenty of room for him to sit across from her if he wanted to but instead he slides right next to her, close enough to reach out and touch her if he wanted to. An errant thought runs across her mind that she almost wishes he would.

“You’re right Princess, water feels good” Seth grins, stretches his arms out and folds them behind his head.

“Hmm,” she hums, sinks a little lower into the water and lets it brush up onto her collarbones.

There is a pause and then, “You know, for a second there I thought you were gonna skinny dip. That would be a big surprise from the preachers daughter.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” She is quick to quip, not quite realizing the meaning to her words until they have passed through her wine-loosened lips.

Seth gives her a lopsided smile. “Maybe I would.”

Kate’s breath catches in her throat, she doesn’t know what to respond. Doesn’t know if there is any expectation behind those words, isn’t sure if wants there to be, is a little scared that she might.

Seth shifts, lowers his arms and slides one across the water. His hand touches her wrist, grazes over her arm, and strokes over the bra strap at the joint of her shoulder.

She starts, like a frightened animal. He notices, but it doesn’t seem to phase him, he just slips around to play with a lock of her hair.

Kate waits a moment and then scoots closer, lets her leg brush up against his, lets her back float into his firm middlesection and leans her head up against his shoulder.

His other arm, the one covered in flames who’s heat she could swear she feels, snakes around her waist, pulls her flush against him. His fingers dance across her hipbones.

Kate tries to even her breathing, relaxes into his gentle hold on her. There is something so familiar about the way he is holding her. Like it’s natural. Sure they’ve hugged and held each other, but never in a way as intimate as this. It feels right though, feels good, and she lets out a content sigh as his fingers stroke over his scalp.

The water feels good and Seth feels good. The warmth of the wine in her veins feels good.

They sit like that a moment then Seth moves her, picks her up and floats her into his lap, so she’s sitting acrossed him, legs folded onto the underwater bench. His hand slips up her neck, brushes over her cheek almost tenderly. Her skin feels like it’s alive with nerves, so hot it almost burns and it’s suddenly all too much.

Kate wriggles away, slips out of his lap and pushes off, gliding to the other side of the jacuzzi. She lets her head slide back and her ears go underwater and everything is droned out by the sounds of the jacuzzi jets, even the thoughts in her own mind.

Kate feels Seth move in the water, feels his hand brush up against her toes and wrap around her ankle and pull himself to meet her halfway. She giggles and splashes up and wraps and arm around his neck.

Seth smiles, presses the back of his hand up against her cheek. “I think it’s time for you to get out. You’ve had too much wine and we done want you getting overheated.”

“Okay,” She nods up against his wet black hair, but doesn’t make a move to get out, everything feels too good.

“C’mon,” Seth says and Kate finally complies, stands to her feet and shivers at the cool air evaporating the droplets on her upper body.

She climbs to the edge of the tub and steps out, turning the bubbles off before she grabs one of the fluffy white towels that is folded carefully on the side.

Seth does the same, and dries off at the same time as Kate. When the water on her skin is all gone and she has wrung it from her hair as well she grabs another towel. Her bra and panties are still sopping wet so she slips out of them and leaves them on the Jacuzzi platform.

Seth watches her intently, not pretending to look away for curtesy. Kate is hidden by the towel but his gaze makes her feel bare and it thrills her.

She knows that they’ve crossed some invisible line tonight, knows somewhere that there’s no going back from whatever it is they are doing right now. But she doesn’t know what it is, can’t quite put words to it, doesn’t want to just yet. Kate steps on to the floor and lets Seth follow behind her like she knows he always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I finished this chapter, Part 3 which will involve some massage fun times is in the works ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The massage chapter is here. Thanks to Nonnie for the amazing idea!  
> Some light smut in this chapter, just FYI. Hope that’s okay.

Kate can feel the chlorine start to itch on her skin. She wants it off. She loves swimming but has always been sensitive to the pool chemicals.

“I’m going to go rinse off.” She announces and makes her way to the bathroom. “I’ll be right out.”

She thinks Seth might join her if given the opportunity, but she isn’t quite sure she is ready for that yet so she doesn’t offer it. He nods respectfully and continues towelling off his hair as she slips into the bathroom.

Kate takes her time in the shower, lets the warm water soothe her mind and her body. She washes her hair with the lemon scented shampoo and conditioner. She rinses them both out slowly, watches the steam fog up the crystal sliding glass doors.

She finally gets out before her fingers start to prune up, towels her body off and inspects it in the mirror. Kate was never the type of girl to feel self conscious about her body, even in high school.

“It’s a good body”, her mother always told her. “God gave it to you and God doesn’t make mistakes.”

Her mother was always so encouraging, so quick to dispel even a hint of self doubt in Kate. She doesn’t know how she never noticed that her mother failed to extend that same kindness to herself.

So Kate stands there and looks at herself in the mirror a little more. She is more than content with her body, impressed with all it’s been through. Her breasts are small, though they’ve grown plenty since middle school, just like Jessica always assured her they would. Her stomach is smooth and her hips have started to widen ever so slightly. Kate knows her body still hasn’t quite finished growing though, knows it probably won’t be for another few years. Her face looks young too, still rounded in some places.

She doesn’t feel like a child, but she doesn’t feel quite like a woman yet either. Not like a woman like the ones at the Titty Twister, all sharp curves and come-hither eyes. She wonders if that’s what Seth likes, wonders if that’s his type. What about her? Does she have a type? She’s not quite sure she knows, isn’t sure she’s had time to figure it out yet.

She used to think it was good, nice church boys with a hint of rebellion, like Kyle, but in the end she didn’t even know him like she thought she did. He was a devil in disguise. Seth Gecko might be a devil but at least he would never hide it.  
Seth makes no apologies about what he is. She knows it shouldn’t be better, but in a way it is.

Kate smooths her skin over with a bottle of complementary lotion that smells like a sharp and citrus childhood memory that she can’t place. She blow-dries her hair slightly so it isn’t sopping wet and combs it through with her fingers. She lets it fall in loose, damp waves around her shoulders before wrapping her self back up tightly in a different fluffy white towel.

When she comes out of the bathroom finally Seth has his back turned toward her and is snooping through the dresser by the bed. When he hears the door open he spins around like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar (or a thief cracking a safe would be a more apt analogy she supposes). He’s wearing a clean pair of boxers now, and a fresh white t-shirt.

“What’s that?” She asks shyly, pointing to something in his hand and she walks towards him.

“This?” He holds up a small bottle. “This is massage oil apparently. What do you say we try it out?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“I don’t know if I’m a very good masseuse,” Kate says.

“Not you Princess, me. I’ve got mad massage skills,” Seth boasts.

“And where do you get those mad massage skills, prison?” She jokes, and then realizes too late that she probably shouldn’t have said that.

Prison is an understandably sore topic for Seth. Whenever he tells her his rambling and conflated stories about his past escapades he always carefully omits anything from the past five years of his life.

“No,” he says, but he thankfully doesn’t look offended. “Richie used to get real bad migraines when we were kids so I stole a book from the library about pressure points and stuff.”

Seth says it so matter-of-factly, like that’s just what everyone would do for their sibling. Kate has lived with Seth for over 8 weeks now but he still continues to surprise her. Of course had no qualms about stealing a library book, but his deep love for his brother was genuine. Kate probably would have just told Scott to suck it up and take some ibuprofen at that age.

Kate glances at the bottle of massage oil in his hand. “Well I mean...I guess, if you wouldn’t mind?”

Something about the look in his eyes tells her no, he wouldn’t mind at all.

“Lay down,” he orders softly, motions to the bed.

Kate becomes even more aware that she is only wearing a towel and wonders fleetingly if she should put some more clothes on. She dismisses the idea though, they’re already here, and she’s not quite sure where this is going or if it involves her putting her clothes back on at all.

She scoots on the bed, careful to keep the towel to her body and her ankles crossed. Kate is short anyway so the towel goes all the way to her knees.

Seth stands over her, runs a hair through her hair and she leans into him. She feels like a cat getting its ears scratched.

“You need to lay down if I’m going to do this,” he says quietly and it’s almost a question. Are we going to do this?

We are, Kate decides. Because why not? Her muscles are tired and sore and she’s been tense since...well she can’t remember the last time she wasn’t tense. Probably sometime long before her mother died and Kate spent many sleepless nights tossing in bed only to wake up with a stiff neck and blurry eyes.

She rolls over like Seth asks on to her stomach. She presses her cheek into the soft red comforter and folds her arms under her face and head.

Seth turns off the harsh overhead lights, leaving on only the small, bed side lamp that lights the room with a soothing glow.

Kate can feel the bed shift as Seth climbs behind her. She feels the heavy weight of him above her as he straddles her body, firm thighs pressing up against her hips and waist.

He reaches out gently and wraps his hand around the hair at the base of her neck and brushes it out of the way.

God, Kate almost moans at that alone.

It’s been so long since she has had proper, comforting, human contact. Her mother always used to brush her hair, even at night. Kate’s family had always been so physically loving, plenty of hugs, and occasionally playful punches from Scott. Then once her Mama died her Daddy became reserved, hiding inside himself and shying away from Kate’s affection. Scott became angry, and irritated, more like a moody teenager than ever before. She distinctly remembers the last time she held her brother, it was the day of her mother’s funeral. Kate has been craving human touch ever since then and she didn’t realize how much she needed it until now.

Seth talks a lot, that was obvious from the moment she met him. But honestly, most of it was shit. Seth says a lot, but nothing important. He keeps all the important stuff, all the real feelings, locked up right inside where no one can see them.

The way Seth shows his real feelings isn’t through any of his pretentious, rambling monologues. No, Seth shows how he really feels through touch. Kate noticed it with Richie on the RV, the way he silently pressed their heads together. It was his way of saying it’s okay brother, you’ve got me, I love you, it’s gonna be okay.

Kate saw it again in the depths of that temple, the hand on her shoulder, the arm steering her back from blood thirsty creatures of hell. Little comforting touches that said I’m here and you’re alive and I’m going to try to keep it that way.

Kate and Seth were so similar in so many ways. They both need the same things. And now they are the only thing that each other has. Kate knows she could have left, she had other options. She, unlike Seth, wasn’t a criminal yet when she finally emerged from the Twister. She could have left with Freddie, or she could have just simply driven her family’s motor home back over the border. But Kate had no life to go back to. She was broken, and so was Seth. And it was better to be broken together, in the same ways, than to be alone.

So Kate relaxes into the bed, lets Seth Gecko, bank robber, kidnapper, and killer, trail his fingers down the back of her neck and settle at the top of her towel.

“Can I?” He questions.

She knows he is asking permission to pull her towel down, and she nods silently.

Her front is pressed into the bed, and she knows Seth can’t see anything but she still shivers as he pulls the towel down to her waist.

“Relax,” Seth whispers, hot breath along her ear, “I’m gonna make you feel good.”

Kate nods again, hums something unintelligible.

There is the sound of a bottle opening and then the feeling of something slick and fragrant being rubbed over her tense shoulders by Seth’s massive hands.

It feels so good Kate doesn’t even realize she is holding her breath until Seth stops.

“Breathe Princess,” he instructs.

Kate takes in a few deep, over exaggerated breathes and Seth seems content because he goes back to kneading the area between her scapula.  
Dear lord, the man was not lying about his massage skills. Kate has never had a professional massage but she can’t imagine it could be much better than this.

Seth’s hands move lower, working at the small of her back in the dip just above where her towel is nestled firmly around her hips. Kate tries to resist the urge to moan like a whore.

“Feels good?” He says, the smug bastard, because he knows damn well that it feels like heaven.

“Mhm hmm.” Kate manages, arches into his touch.

Suddenly his hands leave her skin and Kate whines indignantly, about to complain. Before she gets the chance to however, Seth is moving down her body and has grabbed on to one of her feet. He presses his thumb into one of the pressure points on the arch of her foot and Kate actually does moan this time. It’s ten times better than any cheap nail shop pedicure massages she’s ever gotten.

Seth’s hands leave her foot and his works his way up her leg, past her knee, and up farther still. He goes up dangerously far, and it feels good, so good, but Kate’s breath hitches. Just as he is starting to push up the towel he stops, and moves back down, switching to the other leg.

Set finishes with her legs and moves back up to her shoulders, leaving Kate in absolute bliss for several more minutes. She might have been tipsy from the wine earlier but she is absolutely drunk off him touch now. Kate wishes he could go on forever, but he finally stops.

“All done, my hands are getting tired princess. Not too bad though, huh?”

She can almost see the smirk in his voice.

“No,” she manages, willing to give credit where it’s due. “I would give that a 5/5 on Yelp.”

Seth chuckles, and she hears the bed creak as he gets up to put the massage oil back in the cabinet.

Kate takes a deep breathe, feels loose and relaxed and satiated. She feels absolutely high from Seth’s hands on her body and she doesn’t want it to a stop.

Kate makes a split second decision, and rolls over. When Seth turns back around, her head is back against the pillow, towel kicked off to the side. All or nothing, she decides.

Seth comes to a full stop. “What are you doing Kate.” His voice is low and dangerous and it looks like he is using every last bit of willpower he has to not jump on her.

It’s terrifying, but also thrilling to be having so much of an affect on a man like him.

“I don’t know,” Kate says quietly, but she doesn’t duck her head, keeps her eyes evenly on his. “I don’t know, but I’d like you to show me.”

Seth lets out a sharp hiss of air. “Are you sure? Are you really sure?” It sounds like a warning.

“I’m sure,” Kate confirms.

His eyes travel up every inch of Kate’s body but he still seems glued to the spot. “Fuck me,” he whispers, looks like his about to pinch himself to see if it’s real.

“That’s kind of the idea,” Kate mutters.

Seth lets a loud, deep laugh at that, clearly proud that his dirty sense of humor has rubbed off on her. It cuts through the thick tension filing the air.

Seth sits down on the bed next to her and Kate tries to resist the urge to curl into herself and shield herself from him. She still ends up tucking her legs to the side and folding an arm shyly over her breasts, burning from his sharp gaze.

“Hey, none of that,” his voice is raspy as he grabs her wrist firmly and tugs it down. “Let me see.”

“So beautiful,” He says, looking directly into her eyes, pressing his forehead against hers.

“What about your God?” He says after a moment, still checking to see if she wants to follow through. Your God. She knows he doesn’t say it to mock her religion, but because he thinks that he has done too many bad things to ever deserve a God of his own.

“I don’t think he’ll mind,” she says. “I don’t know. I don’t think it changes anything except maybe I won’t be prime human sacrifice material anymore. I just wanna feel something Seth, something good.” Her voice cracks a little.

“Hey, it’s okay sweetheart,” Seth breathes against her neck, rubs her arm comfortingly. “I can make you feel good.”

“Will it hurt?” Kate asks smally.

“It shouldn’t.” Seth says firmly. “Not with anyone who knows what they’re doing. And if anything, I hope that earlier showed you I know what I’m doing.”

She laughs quietly and so does he.

“I’ll try to be gentle,” he promises, but the unspoken but I don’t know how hangs in the air.

It’s okay, Kate thinks, if she wanted gentle she wouldn’t have climbed in that car with Seth Gecko, wouldn’t have ridden off into the sunrise with a man who smelled like gunpowder and was all hard edges and bitter regrets. Nothing about life with Seth Gecko was gentle and she never expected it to be.

He guides her slowly down on the bed, and even in the dim light she feels vulnerable and exposed. Seth seems to sense her discomfort and he slips out of his t-shirt, letting it slide on the floor.

Seth snakes his way down her body in a way that reminds her of his brother, smooth and fluid, like a viper about to strike. Then he puts his mouth on her, grips her thighs so hard she’s sure it will bruise, and does things that she’s only read references too in cheap, poorly-written novels.

He gets her all worked up, then slide back up her body, slides his fingers in side her. He catches her mouth with his, all tongue and teeth, and another hand on her breast.

Kate sobs into his mouth as he brings to to a peak and then crashing down again. “Atta girl,” he whispers.

“Please,” she begs, still wants more.

“I’ve got you. Hang on.” He pulls away for a second, and she almost wants to cry at the loss of his warm body pressed up against hers but then she hears some shuffling around and the sound of foil tearing. He must have found a condom in the drawer.

“You gotta tell me if anything hurts, okay babygirl?” He brushes his thumb across her lower lip.

“Okay,” she nods.

Seth inters her slowly and she mewls. It burns, and the stretch takes a minute to get adjust to but went she does she feels so good, so full.

“You okay?” He questions.

“Yeah,” She stutters out, “hurts, but it’s good.”

“God I’m such a fucking bastard.” Seth mutters into her neck, “shouldn’t be doing this. You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to do this.”

“It’s okay,” Kate gasps. “Wanted it too, for so long.”

Seth groans, pushes all the way inside her. She writhes under him, lets him pick up a steady pace. He kisses her again, and she whimpers into his mouth. It’s overwhelming, but good, so so good.

“Good girl,” he’s saying, “C’mon Kate.”

She comes again, cries out into his neck. He’s not far behind, collapsing beside her with a groan, but tucking in her firmly into his side.

They lay there like that for a minute, breathing slowly returning to normal. Seth smoothes a hand over her hair absentmindedly, and she can tell he is far away in his thoughts, somewhere she can’t reach. But for now it doesn’t matter. She feels safe and wanted, and she knows Seth might not be a good man but he’s the best thing she has right now, and there’s no where else she would rather be.


End file.
